Electronic packages are used in many high power applications. For example, hybrid electric vehicles traditionally use power electronics modules, sometimes in the form of “inverters,” including electronic packages containing wire bonded power switches. The modules are relatively large and costly. A major cost driver for power electronics is the number and size of the power switches used.
The number and size of the power switches required for a specific application may be determined by the power requirements of the application and the level of power density that each power switch is capable of carrying. The power-carrying capability of the power switches is limited by the rate at which heat may be dissipated from the power switches. Overheating of power switches, and electronics in general, is well known to cause a variety of performance problems in the device.
What is needed in the art is a method of increasing the heat dissipating ability of high power electronic packages. With a higher level of heat dissipation, it may be possible to reduce the number of power packages used in a device, thereby reducing the size and cost of the device. Alternatively, or additionally, it may be possible to increase the power output of the device, thereby improving its performance.